


Life's a Beach

by Fangirl061012



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Secret Relationship, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl061012/pseuds/Fangirl061012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have been dating in secret for the past six months. What happens when everyone heads to the beach for a long weekend?</p>
<p>This is a Bellarke one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Beach

Everyone was gathering at Clarke’s for their weekly bad movie night. This week the movie of choice was “Night of 1,000 Cats” an old film from the 1970’s with absolutely zero talking and tons of awkward porn like music. The entire premise was a man lured women to his house only to kill them and well…feed them to his 1,000 cats. Not creepy or weird at all. 

Everyone starts to slowly arrive bringing in a six-pack of beer here and there. Monty, of course, brings a jar of his moonshine, but everyone agrees they would like to at least somewhat remember the night and have opted not to drink any yet. When the doorbell rings, Clarke goes to answer. 

“PIZZA’S HERE!!” She yells to everyone. Not being an amateur, she quickly drops the pizza on the table and jumps out of the way to avoid being barreled over by Jasper.   
“What did you get this time?” Jasper asks while he starts rifling through the pizza boxes. 

“Oh just the usual. Pepperoni, cheese, vegetarian….” Clarke pauses taking in Jaspers face as he tries to hide his disappointment. “…and one pepperoni, black olive, anchovy, and pineapple.” Jasper’s face quickly lights up and he starts moving boxes off of the pile in search of his pizza. 

“Dude! I don’t know how you can eat that thing!” Monty exclaims.

“Hey! Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. Have you tried it? NO! I didn’t think so.” Jasper replies.

“That’s because it breaks two of the cardinal rules of pizza orders. No anchovies and no pineapple.” Raven chimes in. 

Lincoln saddles over to Clarke. “How much do I owe you for the pizza?” 

Clarke looks at him exasperated. “Lincoln, we’ve talked about this before. Did you bring any beer?” He nods. “Was it decent beer? None of that college crap in a can?” He nods. “Then we’re square.” 

“He is too polite, Clarke.” Octavia says around a mouthful of pizza. “He will always ask how much he owes you and you will always say you’re even. Just accept having this conversation every week as part of your fate.” 

Bellamy walks over to Octavia and hands her a paper plate. “Really, O? Talking with your mouth full? I’m pretty sure I raised you better than that.”

Octavia takes a plate and napkin while rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Bellamy. 

“Classy.” Bellamy says sarcastically. 

“Hey! I don’t need to be classy. I’ve already found the love of my life. He accepts me for who I am. Bad manners and all.” She smiles over at Lincoln who is looking back at her with his heart in his eyes. 

“Can we skip the lovey-dovey stuff until after I eat?” Murphy grouches. 

“Oh stop being bitter. Emori is on her way back from her tech conference right now. As soon as she gets back, you will be on the lovey-dovey train yourself.” Miller replies while slinging his arm around Bryan. 

Murphy just shrugs with a look of agreement. Everyone slowly starts grabbing slices of pizza and making their way back to the living room. 

“I need to grab a beer. Don’t start the movie without me!” Clarke says as she walks back into the kitchen. At that moment, Harper asks what happened to the napkins, sending Bellamy into the kitchen too. 

When he walks in he sees Clarke digging through a drawer looking for something with a beer sitting on the counter in front of her. “Clarke. What are you doing?” 

“I’m looking for a damn bottle opener. How is it that I have five of those damn things, but I can never find them when I need one.” 

Bellamy just reaches around her and twists off the top, handing the beer back to her. 

“Oh.” Clarke says as she brings it to her lips. She takes a sip while looking at Bellamy. The whole time he watches her mouth around the bottle neck and is instantly turned on. Clarke realizes this as she puts down the beer, steps towards him, and runs her hands up his chest. 

“Are you planning on staying tonight?” She asks. Bellamy nods, unable to forms words with her standing this close to him. Slowly, he takes a breath, grabs her hands and steps back from her. 

“If we don’t go out there soon someone is going to walk in and see us.” 

Both of them step back, grab what they came into the kitchen for and walk out as if nothing happened. 

“Who needs a napkin?” Bellamy asks to the entire group as they walk into the living room and starts tossing them to those with their hands raised. 

“Why don’t we do something like that?” Octavia exclaims pointing at the TV which has an advertisement for a beach resort. 

“What? Go to the beach? Maybe because it’s too far for a day trip and none of us have the kind of money you would need to stay at a decent hotel for a weekend.” Raven says. “but it would be nice to do something different for a change.” 

“What if we all chip in to get a few rooms and bring air mattresses?” Harper asks.

“I’m sorry, but I have no desire to share a room with the practically married couple.” Murphy says nodding over to where Lincoln and Octavia are cuddling on the floor.

“We could use my parent’s beach house.” Clarke says.

The room becomes silent and everyone turns to look at her. All at once they start talking. 

“Your parents have a beach house?” “Why are we just now hearing about this?” “Are you kidding me, Clarke? What else are you holding out on us?” 

Clarke just shrugs. “We’ve never talked about going to the beach, so it’s never come up. Do you guys want me to see if we can get it for a long weekend? I’m sure my mom and Kane won’t mind.” 

“Wait. What beach are we talking here?” Murphy asks before someone throws a pillow at him. 

“It’s Corolla Beach on the North Carolina outer banks. It’s about a 5 to 6-hour drive.” Clarke says.

“Isn’t that the beach with all of the wild horses?” Lincoln asks. 

Clarke nods. “Actually, my parents’ house is towards that end of the island, so it’s not unusual to see a few horses on the beach in the morning. Let me text my mom and see if we can use it. Any weekend preferences?” After agreeing on a few dates, Clarke calls her mom and finds a free weekend that works for everyone. She settles back on the couch next to Bellamy, making sure she isn’t sitting too close to him as Monty starts the movie. 

Two hours later everyone is making their way out of the apartment. Murphy, Miller, and Jasper are talking about how bad the acting was. “Did you see that guys porn-stache?” Jasper yells to no one in particular. 

Lincoln is carrying a sleeping Octavia since everyone knows better than to wake her.   
“You need a ride home, Bellamy?” Lincoln asks as Octavia starts to squirm in his arms. 

“Nah. I’m going to stay and help Clarke clean up. Besides, it looks like you’ve got your hands full.” 

Lincoln glances around the room quickly with a look of guilt for not staying to help clean. “Go, Lincoln. We’ve got this.” Lincoln nods at Bellamy and gives him a knowing look before walking out the door. 

As soon as the door closes, Clarke walks into Bellamy’s arms, places a kiss on his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. 

“Tired, Princess?” He asks.

She nods and then pulls away to start picking up the empty beer bottles on the table to recycle. They both clean in silence before Bellamy asks a question that had been on his mind for part of the night.

“So, what is the real reason why you haven’t mentioned the beach house before now?” Clarke just looks at him. “Oh come on. There have been plenty of times for you to mention it.” 

“Honestly. The beach house was a special place for me growing up. My dad and I would spend so much time there goofing off whenever my mom had to travel for some medical conference. Plus, at least once a summer we would go with the Jaha’s. It’s just full of a lot of memories.”

“Clarke, we don’t have to go if it’s too painful.” 

“No. It’s okay. All of my memories there are good ones and it’s time to make new ones in the house. You know?” 

“Are you sure?”

“Bellamy, I wouldn’t have offered the place if I wasn’t. Actually, I was thinking about inviting you there in a couple of weeks for a weekend. Just the two of us.” They slowly start walking towards Clarke’s room, having cleaned up everything from the night.

“Speaking of just the two of us. How long are we going to keep us a secret?” 

“I thought we agreed we wanted to wait so we could start our relationship without everyone watching us and adding that extra pressure.”

“We did, but it’s been almost six months. I think we’re past the new relationship stage.” 

“Okay. We’ll tell them…but can we figure out how later? I’m dead on my feet right now.” 

Bellamy smiles. “Well that’s a shame. I was hoping to try out that new thing you were talking about the other night, but if you’re ‘dead on your feet’…” Clarke jumps on him, making Bellamy fall on the bed. There wasn’t much sleeping happening tonight. 

****

A few weeks later the group starts their caravan to the beach at around 4AM. Somehow they managed to fit everyone into two cars. The first one held Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Miller, Bryan, with Bellamy and Clarke switching off as drivers. The second one was Octavia, Wick, Jasper, Maya with Lincoln and Raven switching off as drivers. Everyone agreed, even if they were going to sleep for most of the ride, Monty and Jasper should not be in the same car. 

Clarke and Bellamy both stayed awake the entire ride even if they were switching off. They told everyone it was to help make sure the other person stayed awake, but in reality it was because they could hold hands and be together in silence without everyone watching. Unfortunately, since their movie night a few weeks ago, everyone had been so busy Bellamy and Clarke hadn’t been able to discuss sharing their relationship with the group. 

Once they were within an hour of the beach, Clarke and Bellamy switch one more time since she knows the rest of the way to the house. As they drive up NC-12, Clarke turns off the music and opens the windows. This was always her favorite part of the drive because at certain parts the only thing on either side of the highway is beach and ocean. Slowly, everyone in the car wakes up hearing the ocean waves crash as they wind their way up the Outerbanks. They drive through small little towns and admire the view and houses on both the ocean side and the sound side. 

“How much longer?” Emori asks from the far back of the car. 

“Not much. Maybe another 10 minutes.” Clarke replies from the driver’s seat as she turns off the main road. 

Everyone starts to look around them realizing they haven’t seen a store in a bit. Eventually they pull into a driveway with a gate and Clarke leans out to enter the code to let them in.

Murphy whistles from the back seat. “Gated community. Swanky.”

“Something like that.” Clarke mumbles so only Bellamy can hear. As they pull through the gate, Bellamy understands her comment. It’s not a gated community, it’s a gate to her beach house. Actually, scratch that…it’s a beach mansion.

“Holy crap, Clarke! This is the house?” Harper exclaims. “It’s HUGE!” 

“Yea, well. My parents used to host a few weekend parties for members of the City Council or the hospital board.”

They pull up to the front of the house and everyone starts unloading the cars. Raven walks over to Clarke. 

“So this is how the other half lives?” Raven says earning an eye roll from Clarke. “I’m just kidding. Thanks again for letting us use the place.” 

“No problem. Hey guys, you can go in and start grabbing rooms.” Clarke announces. 

“Just don’t use the master bedroom on the top floor or the bedroom on the second floor with the easel in it. Those are off limits.” 

“I CALL DIBS ON THE ONE WITH THE BEST VIEW.” Jasper yells before running up the front stairs without any bags. 

“I swear I’m dating a child.” Maya says to herself as she tries to hoist both her and Jasper’s bag up the stairs. Lincoln quickly walks over grabbing Jasper’s bag from Maya to help her. 

“Are there enough bedrooms for everyone?” Bellamy asks Clarke once everyone makes their way into the house. 

“It’s a 9-bedroom house. Enough for every couple to have their own room plus you and me to have our own rooms.” 

“Separate rooms?” Bellamy asks.

“Oh, I just assumed since we haven’t discussed anything since our last talk. We don’t have to have separate rooms if you don’t want to.” Clarke says as she shoulders her bag and starts making her way up the stairs.

Once they enter the foyer, Bellamy stops and looks around. The house is decorated in your typical beach house theme, with sand dollars, beach landscapes, and shells but it still screams wealth. “No separate rooms are fine. As long as you know I’m sneaking into yours after everyone goes to sleep.” Bellamy says. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Clarke responds before walking up to the second floor and into her room. Bellamy takes the empty one right next door. Easier to sneak around if he doesn’t have to travel far. 

Bellamy hasn’t even had a chance to unpack his bag before Octavia walks in already in a bikini and flops on his bed. 

“Where is the rest of that bathing suit, O?” Bellamy asks.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Oh give it a rest Bell. This is a perfectly acceptable bathing suit and you know it.” He just raises one of his eyebrows and continues unpacking his bag.   
“Everyone is getting ready to head out to the beach. Hurry up and put your swimsuit on, big bro!” 

“You guys go ahead. Clarke and I will finish unpacking the food we brought for the weekend and will join you in a second.” 

“You two are like an old married couple.” Octavia responds. “You’re on vacation, B. Live a little! I’m sure there are some cute girls and guys on the beach just waiting for you to check them out.” 

“You say ‘live a little’ now, but what about in 8 hours when the food in the cooler gets too warm to eat? Besides, this house is so secluded, we will probably have the entire beach to ourselves.” 

“You’re no fun. Fine! Be an adult. Just join us when you’re done.” 

Bellamy takes a few more minutes to unpack, changes into his swim trunks and wanders his way up to the third floor where the kitchen is. As he walks into the open concept space he takes in the floor to ceiling windows on three of the four walls and the magnificent view. The entire third floor is surrounded by a deck filled Adirondack chairs, benches, and a large table that could easily fit 15 people. 

“Wow.” He says to himself. As he takes in the room he starts to imagine the life Clarke had growing up. While maybe she is the girl who eats pizza while watching bad movies with her friends now, she wasn’t always. This house, this other life, really is different from the one he had growing up. 

“I told you, my parents used to host parties here. If you want to entertain a politician or a hospital board member, you need to have a house even they would find impressive.” Clarke says startling him. He hadn’t seen her in the kitchen when he walked in. 

“Rubbing elbows with the elite doesn’t really seem like something your mom would do.” Bellamy says as he starts helping Clarke unpack the food.

“It used to be, before my Dad died and she met Kane. Kane, he’s grounded her in a way. She doesn’t really care about public perception anymore and is more focused on what makes her happy.” 

“So why keep the house?”

“The memories, plus my mom loves the beach.” 

They finish unpacking the bags and Clarke tosses him a can of sunscreen from the last bag. 

“You should probably put this on now before you head out. You’re supposed to put it on 15 minutes before you go in the sun anyways.” 

He looks down at his tanned skin. “Really?”

“Hey skin cancer doesn’t care about your skin color.” She grabs the can from him and starts spraying his back. “Baby” she says when he yelps at the cold spray. 

They quickly coat themselves in sun screen and head out to the beach, grabbing towels and beach chairs along the way. By the time they get outside, Lincoln and Raven have already put up the beach volleyball set and are picking teams. Maya and Harper opt to wade into the ocean and alternate between bobbing in the waves or hunting for seashells. 

Bellamy sets his chair in the shade of the umbrella and pulls out a book while Clarke sets her chair next to him but in the sun with the intention of tanning. 

“So much for skin cancer.” Bellamy says while Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“What are you reading? Oh wait, let me guess an anthology of Greek myths.” Bellamy just looks at her before moving the cover so she can see she is correct.

“Want to read one to me?” she asks

“Why? So you can fall asleep? You find ancient myths boring.”

“Actually, I don’t find them boring. Can I help it you have a soothing voice when you read that instantly relaxes me?” 

He looks at her for a moment before opening the book to where he left off and starts reading aloud. As Clarke settles on her stomach she reaches out to Bellamy’s free hand and links fingers. Sure enough, she falls asleep to the cadence of his voice. 

****

About 30 minutes later Clarke wakes to Bellamy tugging on their joined fingers.

“If you don’t flip over soon, you’re going to have a nasty sunburn.” He says. Clarke looks over her shoulder, as if she could see a sunburn from that angle, and shrugs before she stands up. 

“I think I’m going to take a dip in the ocean to cool off. Wanna join me?” She asks  
Bellamy puts down his book and starts to follow her into the water. As soon as they get waist deep, they start holding hands under the water again. After jumping waves for a bit, they head to the area just before the waves break so they can float on the water without risk of being crushed by a wave. 

“I think we should tell them tonight, at dinner.” Bellamy says out of the blue.

“Huh? Tell them what?”

“Tell everyone we are dating.”

“Do you really think that’s necessary? To announce it during dinner?”

“Clarke, I thought we talked about this.”

“We did, but I don’t think we need to say anything. Why does it need to be a big production? Can’t we just keep doing what we’re doing and if they ask then we say ‘yes’?”

Bellamy is quiet for a moment and looks back at the beach where their friends are and at the beach house. The building that embodies what is so different about their upbringing. 

“So you don’t want to tell them at all?”

“No. If they ask then we say something, but why do we have to announce it? Let’s just be a couple and if they figure it out then they figure it out?”

“Just be a couple? Clarke, you wanted us to stay in separate rooms this weekend.” Bellamy says showing his frustration at the situation.

“I told you we could share if you wanted to. I just assumed because we hadn’t talked about being public with our relationship.” 

“Yea, because every guy wants to try to force his girlfriend to share a room with him on a vacation.” He yells.

“Force? Bellamy, I told you we could share. What is going on?”

“You know Clarke I’m having some trouble keeping track of what you want right now. Do you want to tell them or not?”

“No. I just don’t see why we have to make a big production announcing we are dating. This is a private thing, between the two of us. Did you know they are taking bets on when we start dating? So what, we make a big announcement before desert and then they all settle up? That’s so tacky. Why can’t we just let them figure it out on their own?”

Bellamy looks at the house one more time becoming increasingly calm. 

“No, I get it. We’re different. We come from different worlds. I mean, Clarke, look at that house. Your parents used to throw parties and entertained people, my mom entertained men in a very different way. Why would you want to announce you were dating me?”

Bellamy starts to get out of the ocean. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to announce anything. There is nothing to announce.”

“Bellamy!” Clarke shouts looking confused and getting their group of friends to look over at them. “What just happened?” Clarke asks herself. 

****

That night Lincoln cooked dinner, which was a good thing because Clarke and Bellamy are the only other two who can cook and neither of them were in the mood to be around people. After the events of that afternoon, both Bellamy and Clarke have isolated themselves from the group too angry and frustrated to be around anyone at the moment. 

Clarke spent most of the afternoon and evening sitting on the deck watching the sun set. That’s where Raven finds her after dinner and offers her a beer before sitting down. 

“Everything okay?” Raven asks.

“No.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Clarke says before continuing. Obviously, she does want to talk about it. “Does the house really bother you guys? I don’t talk about it because it’s not who I am. This,” she waves her hand to the house,” is not who I am, not anymore at least. I haven’t been her in a while.”

“We know that, Clarke.” Raven says. “It’s just sometimes, when we come to places like this, we remember your childhood was different than ours. I mean, look at this house! I’m pretty sure one of those paintings is worth more than my apartment.”

“Well, I’m still me. This doesn’t change anything.”

“We know and we still love you. Some of us may need a few seconds to remember that.” Raven pauses before continuing, constantly reading Clarke’s expression to see if she is getting what she is saying. “Maybe you need to reassure some of us that you aren’t different, that you’re still you and you still care about us no matter what our background is.”

Clarke just looks at her.

“Are you ashamed of us? No! Maybe some of us need to be reminded that you still love us no matter what.” 

****

Miller finds Bellamy in a similar mood to Clarke. Unlike Raven, though, he just sits next to Bellamy and waits for him to start talking. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to break something. I don’t belong here.”

“Bullshit! This is Clarke’s home it’s part of her childhood, what made her her. Clarke belongs with us therefore we belong here.”

Bellamy just looks at him for a moment before taking another sip of his beer. “Sometimes I think she is ashamed of us.”

“Nah, Clarke always seems like someone who doesn’t want to make a big to do out of everything. She didn’t tell us about this house because she didn’t want us to think anything different of her.” After another minute of silence Miller continues, “Hey, remember her birthday? She just wanted to hang out like a regular Friday night, didn’t want all of the extra trappings we did for Octavia.” 

“Yea, I remember.” Bellamy laughs. That was when he and Clarke first started dating. “Octavia couldn’t understand why Clarke didn’t want to walk bar to bar wearing some tiara and birthday sash. Clarke just said she didn’t need to announce to the world she was another year older. Those that mattered knew.”

“See. Is it too hard to imagine, Clarke would want anything different in other areas of her life?”

****

The next morning, Clarke wakes up later than she wanted. Her and Raven were up late talking and catching up and all of a sudden it was 3:00AM. At first she was worried that Bellamy may have tried to sneak into her room last night, but then figured he probably wouldn’t because of their fight. 

As she makes her way upstairs to the kitchen, she notices everyone is already up talking or reading at the table while Bellamy cooks breakfast. 

“Morning, Princess. Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence.” Bellamy says.

“Well he is either still mad or tried to sneak into my room last night”, Clarke thinks to herself. It’s too early to deal with this, especially before she has had her first cup of coffee. 

Clarke walks over to Bellamy, grabs his face with both hands, and give him a kiss trying to convey all of her love and frustration into one kiss. After a few seconds she pulls away, says good morning to him and goes to pour herself a cup of coffee. 

As she goes to sit at the table she takes in Bellamy’s expression. At first it’s one of surprise then confusion as he looks around the room. Everyone is still going about their business as if Clarke and him hadn’t just made out in the kitchen. Why isn’t anyone saying anything? Where is the ribbing or the questions? He just looks at Clarke who is too busy enjoying her coffee to care. 

“Oh hell, Bellamy!” Raven says. “It’s not like we haven’t known about you two for the past few months. We just figured you didn’t want to make a big deal about it so we gave you your space.”

“Yea.” Miller pipes in. “First we were taking bets on when you would start dating. Now we moved on to when you would start acting like you were dating in front of us. It’s been very entertaining."

“Thanks B! I’m now $250 richer.” Octavia adds. 

Bellamy looks around the room one more time and realizes what they are saying is true. They’ve known the whole time. 

“Well if that’s the case.” Bellamy says before he walks over to Clarke, pulls her out of the chair and kisses her in front of everyone. 

Now the group starts cheering. 

****

Bellamy moved his stuff into Clarke’s room a few hours later. It didn’t make sense to sleep in two separate rooms now that everyone knew. 

That evening, after everyone has gone to bed, Bellamy and Clarke are laying together talking about the day. 

“Bellamy, I want you to know how happy you make me. Being with you makes me feel like I can really be myself, without judgement. I hope you feel the same way around me.”

“Clarke…” Bellamy starts. A feeling of shame comes over him thinking about their fight from the other day.

“Bellamy, we have to talk about it. Yes, the biggest part of our fight was letting the group know about our relationship, but I know there was more to it than just that. Do you really think I’m ashamed of you?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then what was it?”

“It’s all of this.” He waves his hand to the room around them. “Clarke, you grew up privileged. Whether you want to admit it or not, you grew up with a silver spoon. The complete opposite of me and Octavia. My mom sold herself so we could make ends meet and when she died I had to raise my little sister, taking any job I could possibly get to maintain custody.”

This isn’t news to Clarke, Bellamy has always been open with his fight to keep Octavia instead of her ending up in a home. “Bellamy, I can’t change my childhood any more than you can change yours. I can tell you the person I was when we used this house every summer no longer exists. She has lost people close to her, grown up, and is the woman who you see today. This extravagance isn’t who I am. You know me, you see me.”

“I know, Clarke. I know who you are and I’ve known the entire time. It’s just coming here and seeing all of this reminded me of our differences, that’s all.”

They lapse into silence for a bit just lying in bed. The room feels tense, like something big is about to happen but it’s unclear if it’s good or bad. Finally, Clarke sits up and looks directly at Bellamy. 

“Bellamy, I want to make sure you know how happy you make me. The last six months have been amazing and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

“Oh god! She is breaking up with me!” is all Bellamy can think. “My insecurities have ruined this relationship.” 

“I love you, Bellamy Blake.” Clarke says. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you before now, and I feel like this whole fight could have been avoided if I had been able to tell you earlier. I was so afraid to say anything because I didn’t want to scare you off but now I realize not telling you has made you think I don’t care but I do.”

“Clarke…” Bellamy says thickly his emotions overwhelming him. 

She shakes her head and continues. “Honestly, I don’t even think love is a strong enough word to describe how I feel when I’m around you. I feel safe, and loved, and happy, so incredibly happy. The last 24 hours have been torture because I thought I ruined our relationship and I realized I don’t want to ever feel that way again.” 

As Clarke pauses to take a shaky breath. Bellamy feels like his heart will explode he is so happy. “She loves me!” he thinks to himself. After a moment he sits up and cradles her head in his hand wiping away the silent tears running down her cheek. 

“Clarke, you are shaking and crying.” 

“Sorry. This is the scariest thing that I’ve ever done and you’re not saying anything to me so I’m kind of freaking out on the inside right now.”

“Okay, Okay. Shhh.” Bellamy whispers. “I love you too, Clarke.” He continues, still at a whisper, as if he is afraid to speak any louder and the moment would shatter. “I’ve loved you since the day I met you all of those years ago and until this moment right now, my happiest memory of us was your birthday when you kissed me and asked me out. I love waking up every morning to you in my arms and falling asleep to the sound of you breathing. I know I’m going to marry you one day and I can’t wait for that day to come.”

Clarke’s eyes widen for a moment. 

“I said one day, take a breath. We’ve got all of the time in the world for you to wrap your head around it.” Bellamy says with a smile. “For now, let’s just be Bellamy and Clarke and enjoy that.”

She nods and they lay back down in bed. Clarke wrapped around Bellamy with her head on his chest. 

“Hey Bellamy?” Clarke whispers after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could be Bellamy and Clarke living together?” She asks.

“I think ‘Bellamy and Clarke living together’ sounds nice. But we are living in your apartment, it’s nicer.” He responds giving her a gentle squeeze. 

Clarke chuckles and nestles her head into his chest before they both drop off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Feel free to drop a comment or leave some Kudos.


End file.
